Every Witch Winx
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: Headmistress Faragonda gives the Winx a very important task. They have to go to Miami to discover the way of the normal human life. Easy task? No. The Trix are back (For somewhat reason), someone or some people keep pulling pranks, and some people are who they're not to be. Looks like two of the worst enemies have to become best friends if they want to survive Iridium High.
1. What does Miss Faragonda want?

It was just a normal day for the Winx- Stella was up in her boutique, Aisha was using her new exercise machine, Tecna was texting Timmy and doing a whole other stuff that included technology- Musa was playing her guitar, Flora was taking care of her flowers and Bloom was playing with Kiko. There was one thing in common that the girls were using- magic.

Since the Trix were no more, the Winx had a lot of free time on their hands. They've also went from independent girls from Gardenia, to girls who relied on their powers every second. **(A/N: Not Literally)**

Suddenly, Griselda, who had always been Stella's worst teacher, came up to the Winx's dorm. **(A/N: Set in Alfea for the time being.)**

"Winx!" Griselda said "Headmistress Faragonda wants you in her office _immediately_." Then she left.

"Hm." Aisha said shrugging one shoulder. "I wonder what she needs us for?"

"Maybe the Trix are back for round 2, I suppose." Musa answered.

"Whatever it is." Bloom, the leader said. "We need to go immediately. But first, we need to get Stella."

"You're right." Tecna said, and the five Winx went to the boutique.

Stella was just in the works of finishing her latest clothing line. She had got in touch with Magix's Top Fashion store, and since her designs were top quality, they were to be displayed in the store. She was just about done when...

"Stella!" Bloom said as she burst through the door. It was so hard that it startled Stella.

"Bloom!" the startled Stella said "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Bloom said. And gave her comfort with open arms.

"So, what is it?"

"Miss Faragonda wants us in her office."

Stella yawned. "Give me five more minutes. By that time I should be done with my designs."

But Bloom couldn't wait. It could be an important mission. The Trix could be back. Or maybe a new threat was coming on Magix. Anything could happen. So Bloom just grabbed her left arm and pulled her right out of the door to the office. The rest of the Winx followed and Tecna closed the door behind her.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: I left you on a cliffhanger there, didn't I? Anyway, you won't find out what Miss Faragonda wants until Chapter 3. Guess what's in store for Chapter 2.**

 **The Crossover was meant to be scheduled to come out in Jan/Feb 2016, but due to me having the story set up in my head** ** _already,_** **I have to do it now than later.**

 **And for those who haven't watched Every Witch Way yet, I dare you to watch it. It's on Nickelodeon, but if you want to catch up on it, it's always on YouTube. I won't tell you the plot. Every Witch Way is a wonderful show. And you might be warned, but they might be some confusion later on in the story. Y'Know, different types of witches... You get what I mean.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


	2. The Trix ESCAPE!

In the Legendarium World, the Trix were trying to get out of the hell they were put into (And by that I mean the bubble trap that Bloom put up for them.) But it was no use. Whatever they tried. It was a bubble, so why couldn't they just pop it and they would be on their way- but it looked like Bloom put in something sticky in the bubble.

"It's no use!" the irritated and hot-tempered Stormy said "Why don't we just give up _already_?"

"I agree with Stormy." Darcy suddenly spoke up "It's pretty clear that we're going to be stuck here for the rest of eternity."

"Well _I'm_ not going to be stuck here for the rest of eternity." Icy loudly spoke "You two can stay here for as _long_ as you want, but I'm getting out of here." Icy was then kicking her feet towards the bubble like a spolied kid. Her younger sisters just stared as her as she tried to kick her way out. In the end, however, Icy gave up and fell face flat on the bubble's surface.

"You're right Stormy." Icy finally gave in "It _is_ no use."

"Told ya!"

Darcy just sat there on the bubble's surface, trying to think of an idea to get out of the bubble's surface. Then she got a book out.

"Well, Darcy went quiet." Stormy said as she stared as her nerdy sister. "If she went to a normal high school, then she'd get B's and A's."

"True." said Icy, before going completly blank.

"Something wrong?" Stormy turned around to see her pale sister.

Icy snapped back into reality "No. Nothing."

Darcy put one finger in the air. "I got it! How about if we do a convergence spell."

"It won't work, I know that for sure. But we'll give it a shot."

The Trix done the convergence spell. It was working. Finally all three bubbles snapped, and they were teleported back to their dorm.

 **A/N: This is a short and** ** _stupid_** **chapter, isn't it?**

 **We won't be seeing the Trix for some while, but they'll come back in about a few chapters time.**

 **Wonder what Icy was hiding? Well, I'll give you a hint... It's linked with the school.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader ±**

 **P.S: As I said, this is a** ** _very_** **stupid chapter. But... it will get better.**


	3. To Iridium High!

Once the Winx reached the door of Miss Faragonda's office, Bloom knocked on the door.

"I hope it isn't anything bad." Bloom worringly said

"I hope it's not another _detention_!" Stella said. The Winx laughed.

"Come in, Winx!" Miss Faragonda said from her office. The Winx stepped in. Miss Faragonda had a stern face on her. Obviously it wasn't going to be anything good.

"You wanted us Miss Faragonda." Bloom spoke up. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, recently, I've been watching you, and I feel that since the Trix are gone for good, you've been misusing your powers."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked

"Well, you all have been using your powers for things that even humans can do. Therefore, something must been done about this."

Stella started going on her knees and doing some begging. "Oh, please let it not be detention with Griselda. We promise that we won't be misus-" Faragonda cut her off.

"I wasn't going to give you and your friends detention, Stella!"

"Thank you!"

"But..."

"Ugh!"

"I know a very good friend of mine called Mr Alonso. I told him about you girls, and he said that he will accept you into his school."

"Where is this leading up to?" asked Musa

Miss Faragonda got off her chair and sighed. "Winx. You will be going back to Earth, and will be going to a normal school: Iridium High. While you're there, there is to be no use of magic execpt when most needed. Each of you will have a house of your own, and they will be seperated with each other. You'll be going to Iridium High until me and the other staff think that you can go home."

"So, you're saying, that we'll be going to the same school and the same place. The only difference is that we'll be on our own, and we'll have to fend for ourselfs, and we can't use any magic while we're there?" Tecna spoke up

"And this mission is suppose to be one about independence, right?" Asked Aisha

"You're both right. And you will have to leave today, I'm afraid. Today's Friday, and school starts on Monday. You're leaving early so that you'll get used to your new atmosphere. More information for the school will be provided at your houses. Now get packing you're leaving in an hour. We shall meet outside."

While the Winx groaned and moaned at all of this, Stella fainted on the ground. This is _not_ how a princess should be treated. Only Bloom was ok with this, with the fact that she lived on Earth for the majority of her life. Finally, the Winx went back to their dorm to start packing.

* * *

Stella went upstairs to go get the 'stuff' that she needed.

Flora was the first to finish packing. She left the Winx and went.

"So much for having powers." Musa complained while packing her backpack. The suitcase was already packed.

The other four Winx saw Stella coming downstairs, with her fabric and everything she needed. She couldn't survive without it.

"Stella. How much are you carrying? The only things you need are you essential stuff." Bloom said

"These _are_ my essential stuff."

"Oh well, then where are your clothes and all that. Shoes? And if you don't have them, you have 10 minutes to do so."

Stella went to her _boutique_ , unpacked her designer things, then went to her side of the dorm to pack her essential things.

While that was going on, Musa was the second one to leave, followed by Aisha then Tecna. Bloom was already packed- she was just waiting for Stella. And once she was, they both had to run, because they had two minutes to get outside. Fortunately, they made it on time.

* * *

When all of them were outside, Miss Faragonda opended six portals- one for each Winx.

"Once you step in, there's no going back." Miss Fargonda said. "So choose wisely."

Tecna was the first to step in. She chose the blue portal- once she stepped in, the portal closed behind her.

Now they couldn't see her until Monday.

The rest of the Winx chose their portals, and went in, until all of them closed behind them.

That was it. There was no turning back.

 **A/N: Short, boring and rushed chapter you would say. It's ok... next chapter will be a bit more exicting... and they'll be POV's! Yay...!**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


End file.
